Automatic machine lathes and the like are often utilized for forming precision parts by high-speed rotation of the metal or plastic stock against a forming tool or blade. One such high-speed turret lathe is described within U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,694 entitled xe2x80x9cMachine Tool for Non-circular and Other Machiningxe2x80x9d.
One of the problems that occurs when the tool vibrates to off-center operation, is the removal of the tool from the tool holder and the replacement of the tool in the original position within the tool holder causing a disruption in the part making process.
It would be economically advantageous, if the tool re-positioning could occur without having to remove the tool from the tool holder to expedite the part fabrication process.
Accordingly, one purpose of the invention is to provide a simple and effective arrangement for tool positioning within the tool holder without causing a delay in the part fabrication process and without incurring increased equipment costs.
An automatic machine tool includes a stationary tool assembly in combination with a rotating work piece. The tool assembly includes an outer hollow steel jacket that receives a channeled tool holder. The tool insertion opening within the tool holder is off-centered a predetermined distance from the center line through the outer jacket to allow rotational positioning of the tool within the tool opening without requiring removing the tool holder from the outer jacket.